


At Least Once

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Fluff, Great plan guys, Into Full Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic/BDSM relationship, Smut, Two buds talking about their kinks, they don't actually do the do, while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Fell knows how to be a good dom. He knows the ins and outs, the do and don'ts, all of it. What he doesn't know, however, is how it feels to be the sub. Good thing Stretch is here to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Fresh Loves Fucking Up Own Headcanons  
> (aka I usually have Fell as a dom. THough everyone is pretty much a switch for me, just leaning towards one more often than the other...except Sans. Sans is only sub, ever.)
> 
> Okay, MAJOR DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I don't actually know much about the BDSM lifestyle, except for what I've read and seen. This is in no way a guide to a good dom/sub sexual relationship in any way shape or form. This is just something I wrote cause I wanted to, most of it could be wrong/bad for people to do in practice, so please stay safe, look up this stuff yourselves ^^
> 
> And now that I've gotten that off my chest, enjoy ^^

Fell sat at the wooden and worn bar, large mug of beer in front of him and one of his only friends at his side, just as shit-faced drunk as he was. He looked over at Stretch, an admittedly strange version of himself, and couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. Stretch was already through his second mug, working on his third. Idiot never did know when to stop, but tonight really wasn’t about sticking to limits.

 

“What’re you smilin’ about, Edgelord? Do I got somethin’ on my face?” Stretch slurred, very much so enjoying himself if the light blush of intoxication and the bright smile he wore were any indication. Fell shrugged and took another long gulp of his own drink. The other didn’t seem exactly pleased with his response and tapped his shoulder, smirking at him. “Did you finally realize how fucking hot I am?” With that Stretch fell into laughter and Fell just snorted, shaking his head at his friend’s antics. 

 

“I’m just having a good time, is all.” he said just loud enough for the other to hear him. Stretch nodded in understanding, staying silent for a moment before looking up at him with an unidentifiable look on his face.

 

“Are you with anyone right now? Like…” He thought for a moment, then continued. “Like a relationship?” Fell laughed slightly, shaking his head.

 

“No, no. I haven’t been with anyone for...a good two years now.” He shrugged at Stretch’s disbelieving look, taking another drink. Stretch studied him for a moment longer, then smirked.

 

“Then I guess you don’t mind talking about your definition of a “good time” then?” Stretch’s voice dropped a little to let Fell know without a doubt what the other meant by a good time. Fell blushed a little at the thought of talking about such things, but he had been friends with Stretch for a long time. He doubted the other would judge him.

 

“Depends on what you want to know.” he answered carefully. They were still in a public place after all, the Surface bars much more busy this time of night than what they were used to Underground.

 

Stretch thought a moment longer before saying anything, apparently gauging what he thought Fell would be comfortable talking about. “How kinky are you?” Fell snorted, surprised a little at the brashness of the other’s question, but he answered with a smirk.

 

“On a scale of one to ten? Probably a nine. There are some things even I am not comfortable enough to try.” Or even think about, if he was honest. Humans could be freaky. Stretch laughed brightly, seemingly pleased with his answer, his eyelights taking on a more interested glint.

 

“Dom or sub?” 

 

At this Fell frowned, turning back to his mug and taking another long swallow. The alcohol in his system was going to make him a bit more honest than he’d usually be on this topic, and he wasn’t certain how he should answer. “Mostly dom. That’s what my previous partners wanted.” he said finally, giving what he felt was the safe answer. The reality of it was that he himself had thought on this subject for years now. Stretch seemed to sense that he wasn’t being completely honest, another thing that set them apart as Papyruses. 

 

“Do you want to be dom?” Stretch kept his question quiet, but non judgemental. Fell blinked at him for a moment. This was Stretch, he was drunk as hell, what could go wrong?

 

“Not really. There are things you can’t try as the dominant, you know?” He said simply. Stretch frowned thoughtfully, nodding. Fell sat in silence for a moment before looking up at a clock perched just above the bar. He sighed, slipping his wallet from his pants and paying for his drinks. Stretch watched him as he hopped up from his stool, his head resting in one hand.

 

“Heading home, hot stuff?” he teased, and Fell smirked, flicking the other on the head before nodding. “Drive safe.”

 

“Don’t drive at all.” Fell said, laughing as he walked away, a small smile still on his face. He’d be regretting this tomorrow when his fucking migraine set in, but for right now he was content.

 

~.~

 

It was a few weeks later that Stretch came over, Fell in the kitchen and preparing lunch when there was a loud knock on the door. He wasted no time letting him in, noting the rather nervous smirk the other wore, but deciding not to mention it for the time being. If it was related to him, Stretch would discuss it in his own time.

 

“I was not expecting you to come over, how have you been?” Fell returned to the kitchen, whipping up something quick for his friend. Stretch followed quietly, settling into a seat at the dinner table and playing with his fingers on the table top.

 

“I’ve been alright...Just been thinking.” Stretch’s voice was softer than normal. Fell turned to give him a quizzical look, then finished up their sandwiches and sat across from the other. Stretch took the plate he slid over gratefully, seeming to study it for a moment, before sighing and looking up at Fell. “Do you remember the conversation we had at the bar a couple weeks ago?”

 

Fell thought for a moment, then answered after swallowing a bite of his food, a light blush on his face. “I do. I believe we talked about our...interests while inside the bedroom.” His blush increased as Stretch chuckled, nodding and taking a bite of his own sandwich.

 

“So, yeah, after I got over the killer hangover I had the next day, I started thinking about that again.” he paused, taking another bite of his food before continuing. “I was gonna talk to you about it the next day, but I got swamped at work.” Fell nodded, he knew how drastically his friend’s work schedule seemed to change, as construction seemed to vary in hours. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then glanced back up at the other.

 

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” At this Stretch seemed to grow nervous again, placing his sandwich back on his plate and going back to playing with his hands. Fell narrowed his eyes in worry, putting down his own nearly finished food. Stretch took a moment to think, then spoke carefully.

 

“Well...I’ve liked you for a long while now...And after our talk I realized just how much I do.” He pauses to make sure Fell isn’t disgusted with him, but was pleasantly surprised to find a fetching crimson blush over the other’s face. “I guess you feel the same?”

 

Fell crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, staring off to the side. “I have for a while now, yes. I didn’t want to say anything for fear of ruining what we had already.” Fell heard the other stand from his chair and walk over, his hand coming up to grip his chin in a gentle hold. Fell followed it’s pull and looked up at the other, Stretch once again wearing an easy smile.

 

“You should have told me, hot stuff. We wouldn’t have had to wait for so long.” He leaned down, slowly in case Fell wasn’t ready for such things. Fell met him in a slow, chaste kiss, their magic tingling pleasantly from the contact. Once Stretch pulled away Fell found himself missing it, missing the closeness, missing the fact that it wasn’t him in charge in that moment. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t get that particular thought out of his head.

 

Stretch sat in the chair next to him, a serious look on his face. “Fell, I talked to a couple of your old partners. You know what every single one of them said?” 

 

Fell smirked, then shrugged. “Probably that I was an asshole.” He chuckled as Stretch snickered for a moment, before continuing.

 

“They all said they could tell you weren’t happy. That you were a wonderful friend and lover, especially in the bedroom, but that you weren’t content and they wished things had been different.” 

 

Fell wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. He still spoke to a couple of his old flames; none of them had ended on bad terms besides one, and that one was nowhere near his fault. Still...he didn’t think they should have felt guilty about any of it. He certainly didn’t regret any of it. Stretch was watching him carefully, though he was smiling.

 

“I told them you didn’t blame them. That it wasn’t something they did wrong.” Fell blinked up at him for a moment, then nodded. It wasn’t their fault he wanted something...a bit different from what they were able to give.

 

“I don’t blame them. I still talk with them all occasionally.” he smiled as Stretch nodded, looking a little relieved, before the other spoke again.

 

“So, we need to talk about the whole dom/sub thing, yeah?” Fell felt his face heat up once more, but nodded. “I know you said you want to at least try being sub. Is that still what you want? We were drunk when we discussed it.”

 

Fell felt himself freeze a little. Stretch was...he was giving him a choice? He didn’t even know the other was a dom, let alone interested in attempting this with him. He thought on it for a moment, the look on the other’s face requesting nothing but honesty. In some ways, the thought of being submissive to someone else scared him. He wouldn’t be in control, he wouldn’t be the one deciding what happened during a scene. But…at the same time, it put an excited coil in his soul. The thought of his fantasies being played out, of being tied down, fucked until he couldn’t breath...Fell looked up and noticed that the other was smirking, clearly picking up on his thoughts. He scowled a bit, but answered honestly.

 

“Yes, that is what I still want. I...don’t mind being the dominant in a relationship. But it is something I have wanted for...well, years now.” Fell kept his gaze on the table, more than a little afraid the other was going to announce this was all a prank or something. A cruel jape. Instead, the other leaned forward, putting his hand on top of Fell’s. He looked up and found Stretch smiling at him, a look in his eyelights that Fell wasn’t entirely certain he had ever seen before directed to him. It made his soul tighten in a way that was in no way unpleasant.

 

“Well then, I think I can help you with that, if you’ll let me.” 

 

~.~

 

They had talked for what must have been hours after that, about what they wanted in a relationship, about what they desired and needed from both a romantic and sexual partner. They agreed it wouldn’t be just about their time in the bedroom; their spark had been more romantic in nature in the first place.

 

Stretch told him that they would start off slow. Being a dom was a lot different from being a sub; there was a lot more trust involved. Fell had to trust Stretch to not hurt him, to not take advantage of him when he was helpless and vulnerable, and to stop as soon as Fell needed him to, no matter what they were doing. Fell agreed, and after Stretch insisting that honesty about his feelings on certain matters was important, told him of his fears and worries of not being in control.

 

Which lead to their first night.

 

~.~

 

Fell stood in the middle of the room Stretch had taken him to in his house (obviously the other’s “play room”); naked other than a pair of shorts he had brought with him. Stretch was standing on the opposite side of the room, relaxed against the wall and gazing at Fell with a look that made him both nervous and excited.

 

“There’s nothing to fear. I’m not going to touch you unless you give me the okay.” Stretch’s voice has changed from the lazy drawl to a smooth, low tone. It sent small shivers through Fell’s spine, and he nodded. “I’m going to come closer, don’t move from that spot.” Even when giving a command, Stretch didn’t sound cruel or arrogant. He made it sound more like a patient request than anything. Fell nodded once more and kept his breathing even as Stretch made his way over, simply looking at him, keeping to his word and not touching him in the slightest. 

 

He could feel the other’s gaze sliding over his frame, catching in different spots but not lingering anywhere for long. He kept his own gaze locked to the floor, just in case that was what Stretch wanted and just hadn’t told him yet. It was something he usually expected of his own subs, but he knew that his own and Stretch’s domming techniques would be different. For now, he kept to what he knew, and he wouldn’t do different until the other told him to. Stretch began to circle around him, one hand in his chin with the other propping his arm. Fell shuddered slightly at the feeling of the other simply looking at him, studying him. It was unnerving, to say the least, but it was also oddly, mildly arousing.

 

Stretch finally stopped in front of him, his gaze unwavering, until his smooth, low voice finally broke the silence. “Fell, look up at me please.” He did so without hesitation, still trying to get into the mindset for the situation and not let his own embarrassment ruin things. Stretch smiled softly, walking closer as he began to study his face and skull. Now Fell began to blush, finding that not being able to look away made his nervousness worse. Stretch kept up his warm smile as his eyelights flicked over the regions of his skull, once again lingering in distinct spots.

 

“Fell, may I touch you? I will only touch your skull, I promise.” Stretch’s voice, so close in proximity, made Fell shiver slightly. He nodded. “Ah, please use your voice.” Fell stared at him for a moment, his face heating up ever so slightly.

 

“Yes, you can touch me.” Fell wasn’t sure if he had ever heard his own voice that soft before. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the room, or the confusion his soul was under playing such a role, but already his voice had become soft, submissive. Stretch gave him a grateful smile, one that almost had Fell turning away once more, but he became still as Stretch brought his hands up, resting his fingertips on either side of his skull, resting them at the top of his jaw.

 

He traced Fell’s jaw, down to his fangs, resting there for a moment before raising one hand and outlining Fell’s scar. Fell found himself incapable of breathing as the gently pressure to his fangs continued, one phalange teasing each tooth before moving onto the next. The other hand was gently mapping his eye sockets, his scar, his brow. The feeling was strange, almost addictive, and when Stretch finally pulled away Fell couldn’t help the disappointed feeling he got in his soul. Stretch seemed to notice, as he smirked faintly and shook his head, looking Fell up and down once more. 

 

“How are you so beautiful, love?” Stretch finally asked, nothing but sincerity in his voice. Fell scowled and looked away, refraining from crossing his arms. He looked up once more as Stretch tilted his head, a gentle hold on his chin. 

 

“You are absolutely stunning, hot shot. Don’t let me catching you thinking otherwise.” Stretch winked as though he were joking, but Fell could hear the subtle undertones of a promise. He nodded, even as he felt the blush over his skull heaten up a bit. Stretch smiled though, before tilting his head, looking him over once more before backing up a step. “End scene.” 

 

Fell immediately took a breath, almost slumping in place. That had been a bit more intense than he was expecting. Stretch watched over him for a few minutes, standing close to his side before helping him over to the padded benches along one wall, returning with a water bottle. Fell looked at him with a bit of disbelief. “We didn’t even have sex.” Stretch chuckled, handing him the bottle before retrieving his clothes.

 

“Doesn’t matter. It was your first time being the sub, being vulnerable like that. I promised I’d take care of you, doesn’t matter if we have sex or not. Drink up.” Stretch seemed serious enough, so Fell did as he was told, gulping down half the bottle before screwing back on the cap, holding out a hand for his clothes. Stretch took the bottle back, watching over him as he got redressed, before lounging next to him, hands fumbling lightly as he lit up a cig.

 

“So-” Fell began, relaxing back into the pillows along the wall behind him, accepting the cigarette from Stretch when it was offered. “When’s our first date?”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued...depends on how quickly I can get other shit done lol


End file.
